


谁的罪

by linsai



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsai/pseuds/linsai
Summary: 肖战，你可真厉害给你的车
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	谁的罪

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布文，双龙，双性  
> 肖战你敢惹事，我就敢写文  
> 反正我生气了就写

肖战被一群小混混按倒在小巷子里时，脑子还很不清醒。  
身上的衣服被强行扯碎，耳朵嗡嗡响，透过了辱骂和调笑。  
“真不愧是大明星，稍微一掐就留印子。”为首的黑发男人扇了他一巴掌，“不是很厉害吗，你厉害一个给我看看啊。”  
“哥，跟他废话什么。”旁边的黄毛直接摁着肖战的头往地上砸，“赶紧扒了，这种货色不用怜香惜玉。”  
为什么会变成这样？  
肖战痛苦的呻吟，趁着头脑因疼痛清醒，努力回想到底发生了什么事。  
他因近期的事情去酒吧里买醉，把经纪人也斥退了，迷迷糊糊出来后，就被按在这儿了。  
“你们住手……我和你们无缘无仇。”  
“现在倒是服软了。”黑发男子嗤笑一声，一口唾沫吐在肖战脸上，手上依旧不依不饶，伸手撕裂肖战最后一块遮羞布。  
“不！”  
藏匿许久的秘密暴露在不怀好意的视野下，如同小小的花穴暴露在冰冷的空气中，随着男子的呼吸紧张的一开一合。  
“我说怎么那么欠。”黑发男子冷笑一声，狠狠地拧上柔软的花唇，“搞了半天是个欠操的双儿！”  
“啊！”  
肖战惨叫一声，黄毛一巴掌扇上去，“鬼叫什么，想让别人看看你下贱的模样。你放心，等操完了会把你扔在这让你烂到底的。”  
黑发男子笑着看向肖战，手下的花肉已经红肿，哭泣着请求施暴者开恩，饶自己一命。  
男子一打量，“看样子金主不少，这样都能湿。”随后把肖战屁股太高，火热性器毫不含糊地直接从贯穿了红肿花穴。  
“啊！轻点！”  
“你和你金主睡的时候还喊这个？”黑发男子摇摇头，眼神示意黄毛，黄毛立刻把肖战的头狠狠地在地上砸了好几下。  
肖战发誓他听到了骨裂的声音。可还没等他反应过来，后面那火热的性器就开始毫不含糊地大开大合起来。  
“不要……轻、轻点，求……”  
“知道吗，我们一般来说对床伴是很温柔的。”黄毛把肖战的下巴卸掉，“可惜你这种货色，卖屁股都嫌骚。”  
随后肖战的口中塞入了另一粗大的性器。  
两人就跟算计好一样，配合默契，前后抽动，肖战忍不住一阵阵干呕，龟头顶在嗓子眼快让他呼吸不过来了，尖叫声被抽送搞得七零八落。  
他觉得他的胃似乎都要被顶穿了，想到这，身体突然阵阵抽搐，一股白浊喷在到处都是瘀伤的腹部，搞得黏糊糊的。  
“这样都能射。”黑发男子似是看到了什么好笑的事情，把肖战的发绳拆下，慢条斯理地在他疲软的性器上缠了一圈圈，最后残忍收紧。  
“啊！”  
“操，你是要夹断你爸爸吗！”男子气得狠捏了一下肖战的性器，“看样子你是不想要你这根牙签。”  
“唔嗯……哈嗯……”  
“挺喜欢夹的是吧。”黑发男子丢给黄毛一个眼神，黄毛把性器抽回，肖战无力大张着嘴巴，眼神空洞。  
谁来救救我。  
黑发男子把肖战摆成给小孩把尿的姿势，黄毛在前面看看，毫不留情地把手插进撑到红肿的小穴。  
“不！饶了我，求求你们饶了我……会死的，真的会死的！”  
“死不了的。”黑发男子狠狠咬上肖战的脖颈，鲜血从伤口流出，“祸害遗千年，你可死不了的呢。”  
“现在倒是会喊救命。”黄毛把性器抵在肖战的穴口，长驱直入，“被你波及到的人的救命，你也没管啊。”  
肖战的头高高地向后仰起，喉结被黄毛恶狠狠地咬着泄愤，“你不是盛世白莲啊，你开啊。”  
双性的花穴本就较正常人小上不少，何况被这么粗暴的对待，几个来回，鲜红的液体便从肖战下体流出。  
施暴似乎永无止境，体内的两个性器来来回回地施虐，默契地此起彼伏，花穴也开裂了，肖战的意识也渐渐远去。  
  
“哥，要收拾吗？”  
黑发男子看了一眼在小巷子里不知死活的肖战，摇摇头，“处理这种人是脏了自己的手。”  
两人走出黑暗的小巷，走向繁华的灯市。随后，淅淅沥沥地雨落下。  
似是在笑某人不知天高地厚。


End file.
